The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aviation display systems. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the field controlling an aviation display.
As technology improves, aviation displays are becoming more interactive. Interaction with aviation displays typically includes controlling a cursor through the use of buttons and/or knobs. Buttons, knobs, and the accompanying control panels consume valuable real estate on a crowded flight deck. Furthermore, cursor interaction with the displayed information is an indirect interaction with the displayed information. That is, the user performs a tracking exercise to move the cursor to the desired information as opposed to directly interacting with the information displayed. Typical current aviation display systems have limited ability to rapidly customize information displayed according to the task at hand, which restricts a user's ability to process the large quantities of real-time data provided by state of the art avionics systems. There exists a need for improved aviation display controls systems.